


the void in my eyes

by daughter_of_death



Series: the beginning, the end and all the moments in between [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, and hoping over to my teen wolf mode, easily one of my favs from the series, get ready for this to be a series, how yall doing?, i stan void stiles, im odd i know, im still alive, lets go, this coming out as letters comes to an end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: void stiles x my own female oc
Relationships: Nogitsune (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the beginning, the end and all the moments in between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	the void in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24  
> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic

She could feel the fear flowing through her, and she knew it was going to draw him (or it) closer. She knew that she would never be able to really outrun it. It was Void, empty and emotionless. Void of any emotion save for anger and pride. 

Her mind was a flurry of emotion. Half of her mind was yelling at her, screaming “Emily what the fuck is wrong with you?” that voice, sounding so much like her brother, Scott, that it was uncanny. 

The other half was playing her memories back to her, memories of Stiles (Void) looking at her, with more emotion than most people in his eyes. Looking at her like she betrayed him. Another memory flashed, almost as fast as the walls she was running by, everything looking blurry in her panic. 

His hands on her face, holding her in place while the Oni appeared. Blocking them from her with his own body, just to ensure that they couldn't get to her, even with his orders. A scream of pure rage snapped her back to reality, out of the memories. She could tell that he was getting closer to her. His footsteps, like gunshots going off by her ear.

step bang flinch 

Repeating over and over again. Each step forcing a new wave of fear coated and dripping with unease into her mind and body, like a hurricane, a suffocating feeling of helplessness and doom. And then, a scream. A scream that was a wave. A wave that held pain twisted with suffering. A wave that held a name. 

“ALLISON!”

It bounced off the walls. Knocking her off her feet, making her stumble and fall. It was the scream of a banshee. Promising death. The death of a sister, not blood, but blood hasn't always been stronger then support, then the saltwater of the tears of two broken people, crying out when they needed another but turned to find none. 

It was something she couldn't live with. It was-- it was unimaginable. That it could happen. she could feel herself grow desperate; for something, some saving grace, some kind of- of divine move. One that could save them all from the fury of a deranged fox. Her hands, bleeding and cracked, pulsed with pain as she pushed herself back up. 

She could hear the drip, drip of the stale water, escaping through the cracks and crevices of the pips. His rage was enveloping her, with each beat of a heart, pulsing like a living, breathing thing. Each step became heavier. In the face of his fury she was a wood plank, facing off against a tsunami. The wood, creaking and cracking as she was breaking. 

drip crack gasp stumble

drip crack pain stumble 

It kept going, again and again, until finally the wood broke. 

Drip, snap, her knees, slamming into the damp concrete. 

Her vision was blurring. She knew she wouldn't be getting back up this time. Still, she held on, staring as the tunnel, once her saving grace, a guiding line to safety, instead shifted before her eyes. What once was her saviShe knew that she had to get out of his way. As it was, if she stayed out of it, he wouldn't touch her. He would raze them, for the wrongs that they had done to him, but she had dor, now becoming her very own tomb. 

She could feel as he came closer. Could almost taste the colors surrounding him, the once beautiful and bright flames, orange and yellow as the sun itself. Now as red as the crimson blood it yearned to bath in. The once mischievous fox, now angry and deadly. The pure anger, startling in its coldness. 

one nothing to earn his anger, so she would be safe. 

Her mind, slowly shutting down until it could only hear one thing. All she could think, all she could feel, was the overwhelming need to move, even a little to the side, and he would be able to pass without pause. 

She could feel the coppery blood, slipping through the cracks in her hand, staining the floor and mixing with the water. Her eyes started feeling heavy. Gravity, pulling them down before she could even tell they were dropping.. 

Soon, the steady cloth of unconsciousness was settling over her like a gentle breeze, a mother cradling her child in a protective embrace. Her mind becoming a field of light, no thoughts, or sound. Simply light. Easy, steady, peaceful. 

——

When she woke, she would awake to find the pack defeated. Void, victorious. She would wake to questions, and many why’s. Both that of her family, and that of him. He, who was so very Void, he who wished to know why, why stay? Why not leave? Why forgive? 

Why, she would ask herself, why was it not her brother or her mother that she went to when she came to? Why was it not her best friend who had been hurt so much? 

The most important question she would ask herself was, why were you fine with it? Why did you not warn them? Why did you not stop him? 

Together, the questions and the very fact that she was asking them told her all she needed to know. With the knowledge, she made a choice, and the choice was to choose. It was her choice that led her into the heart of the tsunami, and the same choice that let her walk out the other side of it unhurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you like it or tell me what you think i fucked up on if you don't, i can take criticism   
> Please come join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz


End file.
